Chat caliente de los patitos traviesos
by GriTzi
Summary: Los caminos de internet son inescrutables... ¡Pero con un ratón y un monitor todo es posible! Hasta que la gente más insospechada se deje caer por el fantástico ¡"Chat caliente de los patitos traviesos"!. GriTzi & tantei lena-haruno. Nota de las autoras.
1. algodón de azúKar

**Nota de las autoras de este FIC CONJUNTO: **

_Hola a tods! Somos **GriTzi y Tantei Lena-haruno **(las L´s dominarán el mundo (de los fics, claro, que el mundo entero es muy complicado xDD)!!), y aquí les traemos algo con lo que esperamos, sobre todo, que se diviertan mucho (nosotras al menos no parábamos de reír mientras lo escribíamos xDD)! Estará compuesto por, en principio, tres capítulos, así que de momento les dejamos con el primero! Advertimos que los personajes estan algo **OOC, **o lo que es lo mismo: los personajes se salen un poco de su personalidad o la exageran xDD_

_En fin, las nuevas tecnologías traen consigo multitud de experiencias, no solo interesantes, sino en este caso algo pervertidas, quizá por eso nuestras chicas aprender más rápido de lo normal a sacarles uso xDDDD_

_Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Kazuha Toyama, con aquella indagadora mirada verde, contempló en silencio su propio reflejo en la puerta del establecimiento del gran centro comercial, mientras sus tres acompañantes, cargados con bolsas de compras, ignoraban los insospechados pensamientos que surcaban su siempre activa mente de adolescente.

- ¿Y si entramos? –preguntó de pronto, consiguiendo así que los demás se volvieran para mirarla.

- ¿Qué? ¿A ese cibercafé?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, ilusionada.

- ¿Y por qué de repente te apetece entrar? ¿Querías consultar algo en Internet?

Kazuha bajó la cabeza, avergonzada:

- Bueno, la verdad es que… -vaciló un instante- La verdad es que les quería pedir un favor -Conan, Sonoko y Ran la miraron intrigados-. Hace apenas una semana que me regalaron un ordenador y no me entiendo muy con él, quizá ustedes me podrían enseñar a manejarlo un poco mejor.

- Vaya, lo que es por mi parte no podrás aprender mucho, apenas sé utilizar bien un par de programas –comentó Ran, sintiendo como también se ponía colorada-. Y luego está ese condenado ratón, que a cada rato se me traba…

"Se traba por los golpes que le das cada vez que picas en lo equivocado" pensó para sus adentros el niño, mirándola de reojo.

- Sin embargo yo hace muchos años que utilizo los ordenadores, sé manejarme muy bien con ellos –continuó Sonoko, sonriendo orgullosa.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no te importaría darme una clase particular ahora? –preguntó esperanzada la chica de Osaka.

- ¡Claro que no! Además, tenemos tiempo de sobra. ¿A ti te importa acompañarnos un rato, Ran?

- Que va, e incluso puede que aprenda mucho también –opinó la chica.

- ¡Estupendo! Entonces está decidido: ¡yo seré tu experimentada sensei de informática! –proclamó Sonoko, levantando el puño con decisión.

"¿Experimentada? Pero si te entiendes con el mando de la tele de milagro…" opinó Conan, mientras sentía como, inesperadamente, le recorría un desagradable escalofrío por la espalda.

De aquella manera, Conan se vio arrastrado (en contra de su voluntad) hacia el cibercafé con la grave impresión de que, con Sonoko cerca, iba a ser una experiencia de lo más (mejor dicho, demasiado) entretenida…

-Muy bien, Kazuha, para empezar has de encender el ordenador –contó la improvisada profesora, mientras se sentaba junto a su alumna.

La aikidoka contempló el sofisticado ordenador que había ante ella, pensativa. Luego, ante la extrañada mirada de los otros tres, se agachó resuelta en el suelo.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

- Buscar el enchufe –contestó ella totalmente convencida, indagando por entre la confusión de cables de colores.

La respuesta los dejó helados durante unos segundos, arrancándoles la capacidad de reaccionar. Solo Sonoko logró reponerse a tiempo, antes de que Kazuha tocase algo y rompiese el ordenador:

- ¡Sólo tienes que darle al botón de encendido!

- ¿En serio?

Kazuha se reincorporó en su asiento, mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus rodillas. Luego obedeció a su instructora y el ordenador se puso en marcha.

- Vaya, quién habría pensado que era tan sencillo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, es apabullante –murmuró irónico Conan.

- Bien, Kazuha, ahora debes coger el ratón y meterte en el Internet –continuó explicando Sonoko, que parecía conservar aún su paciencia-. Luego teclearás y visitaremos el buscador. Te enseñaré a buscar información.

La muchacha, sintiendo que era más observada que nunca, cogió indecisa aquel extraño artilugio que dedujo que debía de ser el ratón. Lo examinó en silencio y luego…

- ¿P-pero qué…?

- ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Kazuha dejó de golpear la pantalla del ordenador con el ratón. Cualquiera habría jurado que pretendía meterlo dentro de ella…

- Bueno, es que me dijiste que cogiera el ratón y lo metiera en el Internet –se explicó ella, sin dejar de intentar su propósito-, y claro, como supuestamente eso queda dentro de este cacharro…

Lo había dicho tan convencida que dio lástima.

- ¡Deja ya de golpear la pantalla, te la vas a cargar! –Sonoko le arrancó de las manos el ratón, mientras Ran y Conan miraban con temor como la vena de su frente palpitaba cada vez con más rapidez.

- Tampoco es para que te pongas así, te advertí que sabía poco de estas cosas… -contestó Kazuha, dolida.

- ¿Poco? ¿POCO? ¡No tienes ni idea de ordenadores!

- Bueno, bueno, Sonoko, no te enfades, Kazuha hace lo que puede –la intentó tranquilizar su amiga.

- ¡Pero es que no me cabe en la cabeza, Ran! ¿Cómo diablos se las ha apañado hasta ahora para hacer, por ejemplo, los trabajos de clase? ¡Hoy en día todos los profesores los piden a ordenador!

Contemplaron a Kazuha, esperando una respuesta lógica a aquella gran duda que surcaba la cabeza de todos.

- Em… Bueno, en realidad es Heiji el que me los pasa a ordenador. Luego los imprime y me los da –dijo tímidamente la chica.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y no ha tenido las narices de enseñarte lo más básico?

"Eso se podría malinterpretar fácilmente" pensó Conan.

Kazuha negó con la cabeza, un segundo antes de que la rubia comenzase a picar en el ratón y a teclear furiosa.

- ¿Q-qué haces ahora?

- Ese guaperas se merece un castigo por no haberse preocupado en enseñarte nada de ordenadores –masculló Sonoko-, ¡pero bueno!, ¿acaso ni le das pena?

- Ja… vaya mujer, muchas gracias… -murmuró la otra, con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Qué pretendes? –le preguntó temerosa Ran.

Sonoko sonrió con malicia y apretó "_enter_" en el teclado:

- Voy a enseñar a Kazuha a chatear con otros chicos. Tiene que olvidarse un poco de ese detective mentecato.

- ¡¿NANI?!

- ¡O-oye Sonoko, no la estarás metiendo en un Chat de esos en los que te pasas las noches, verdad! –preguntó alarmada Ran, conociendo a dónde podía llegar su amiga.

- ¡Sí, y no a uno cualquiera! –rió ella, entusiasta- ¡Nada más y nada menos que el _Chat Caliente_ _de los patitos traviesos_!

"¿EN SERIO ESO EXISTE?" se preguntó Conan, dando sobresaltado un paso para atrás.

- ¡No Sonoko! –Ran parecía enfadada- ¡Esa clase de sitios solo los visitan viejos cuarentones pervertidos!

- No creo que tu padre sepa utilizar siquiera un tenedor, Ran, aún así eso no es cierto, yo no soy un viejo cuarentón. Lo de pervertida ya es otra historia…

- ¿Qué tú te metes en estas páginas? –preguntó escandalizado Conan.

- ¿Cómo si no crees entonces que lo conozco, ahou? –se inclinó y continuó tecleando tan rápido que incluso los demás la temieron- Ale, ya tienes nick.

- ¿Nick? –Kazuha parecía dubitativa- ¿Es una marca de ropa?

Otro silencio atroz le puso los pelos de punta. Cuando descubrió la tensa mirada de Sonoko incluso se planteó el salir corriendo de allí y coger el primer vuelo hacia su ciudad natal.

- Oye, Sonoko –le interrumpió su repentinas ganas de asesinar a la chica de Osaka el pequeño-, dime que "algodón de azúKar" no es su apodo…

- ¿Puede haber uno mejor? Eso los atrae como moscas –sonrió la estudiante-. Además, no pensaba prestarle mi nick de "bombón-ardiente", el que suelo utilizar…

Afortunadamente, el móvil de Conan vibró en su bolsillo justo en aquellos momentos, consiguiendo así que al menos reaccionase ante el _shock_ de aquella respuesta. "Esto es un milagro, alguien en el cielo ha escuchado mis plegarias y me va a ayudar a alejarme de esta pervertida -pensó mirando la pantalla del teléfono. Sin embargo, lo que leyó no pareció entusiasmarle-. Bueno… siempre es mejor hablar con éste. Si me quedo aquí un poco más puede que se me contagie algo de Sonoko". El niño se fue de allí disimuladamente, dejándolas así solas, y entró en los baños de caballero. Las chicas ni si quiera recayeron en su ausencia, estaban demasiado ocupadas…

- ¡Ya está bien Sonoko, así no le enseñas nada útil a Kazuha!

- ¿Qué no? Espérate y verás… -examinó la página y comenzó a leer los usuarios del Chat.

- "Nene-bum-bum"… "Papitokierecaña"… "cOnejitas69"… ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONAS ENTRAN AQUÍ? –exclamó aterrada Kazuha- ¿LES FALTA UN TORNILLO?

- No, solo están faltos de amor y cariño, nada más –justificó Sonoko.

- ¡Hey, miren, "daMeconellátiGo" acaba de abrirnos una conversación privada y nos ha escrito algo! –recayó Ran. Las tres jóvenes acercaron su cara a la pantalla, pero en cuanto leyeron se hicieron para atrás espantadas y rojas como tomates- ¡¿Pero qué clase de proposiciones son esas?! ¡ESTÁN ENFERMOS!

- ¡CIERRA INMEDIATAMENTE ESO, SONOKO!

- ¡Vale, vale, tranquilas! –ella obedeció- Seguro que tiene que haber alguien decente por aquí…

- ¡Sonoko!

- Vaya, este me inspira confianza: "supermorenazo26"…

- ¡SONOKO!

- Vamos a decirle "hola"… –dijo alegremente, tecleando.

- ¡NOOO!

- …"Enviar". ¡Listo!

Ran y Kazuha contemplaron boquiabiertas la conversación privada que Sonoko acababa de iniciar con aquel usuario, del que lo único que sabían era que, supuestamente, era "súper moreno".

- ¿Qué… has…?

- La chicas también tenemos que dar el primer paso, ¿nee? –opinó la rubia, satisfecha.

- Voy a cerrar esa ventana ahora mismo, antes de que nos proponga algo como participar en una peli porno –dijo Ran, agarrando decidida el ratón.

- ¡No, espera! ¡Déjale contestar por lo menos! –casi suplicó Sonoko, agarrándole la mano.

- ¡Ni hablar!

- ¡Pero imagina que es Shinichi!

Eso pareció enojar mucho más a la muchacha.

- ¡Él nunca se metería en un Chat como este!

Por primera vez en su vida, Kazuha fue testigo de un forcejeo entre las dos amigas, que se disputaban en aquellos momentos el ratón y el teclado.

- ¡Kazuha no ha pagado la hora de ordenador para esto, Sonoko!

- ¡Por favor, le devolveré el dinero!

- Esto… chicas… -intentó intervenir Kazuha.

- ¡Qué! –preguntaron ellas al unísono, con tanta fiereza que la sobresaltaron.

- Sin darse cuenta escribieron algo y lo enviaron –desveló.

- ¿CÓMO?

Las tres miraron nuevamente la conversación:

_algodón de azúKar_ dice: **Hola! n.n**

_supermorenazo26 dice_: **Hola…**

_algodón de azúKar_ dice: **gfyretn#qwi8rp71842mjfhgugqsteuihyudftquwd**

- Oh… oh… -susurró Ran, avergonzada.

- ¡Mierda, hay que reparar esto! –dijo Sonoko con nerviosismo, como si se tratara de reparar una vida en peligro. Se acercó rápidamente al teclado, y su amiga ni se molestó siquiera en detenerla.

- ¡Ahí va! ¿Es esa una página de Yaiba? –preguntó inocentemente una voz tras suya. Las tres muchachas se giraron poco a poco y vieron al pequeño Conan, sonriente- ¡Yo quiero ver la sección de malos malísimos!

El chiquillo saltó sobre la falda de Kazuha para sentarse, cogió el ratón y…

**¡PLAF!**

- ¡Ayyyyy! –gimió en el suelo, acariciándose el chichón que le acababa de nacer en la cabeza tras el certero golpe de Sonoko, que lo mirada furiosa con el puño cerrado.

- ¡No te metas en los asuntos de mayores! –le espetó.

- ¡Conan! –Ran se agachó y abrazó al pequeño, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Es verdad, no deberías ver esto, ¿vale?... ¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó con preocupación.

- S-sí… -murmuró el niño, colorado como un tomate.

"Ahora no solo están calientes los patitos…" pensó para sí. En ese momento Sonoko sacó de su bolsillo su cartera y extrajo de ella toda la calderilla que tenía.

- Toma –le dijo, dándole las monedas de menos valor en la palma de su mano-, lárgate de aquí y vete a comprarte algo. Procura tardar **mucho**.

- ¿Qué? –Conan examinó el dinero- ¡Con esto un niño no va a ninguna parte!

- ¡En mis tiempos daba para chuches, un paquete de cromos y si lo racionalizabas bien incluso para ver una peli! –le dijo ella, cada vez con más ganas de sacar al niño de allí de una patada.

"Será mentirosa… Mis tiempos eran tus tiempos, y ni de broma podías hacer tantas cosas" pensó ofuscado. Sin embargo, ya sabía lo que quería, así que aquella era la mejor excusa para marcharse de allí.

- Está bieeeen –contestó con voz cansina, mientras Ran lo soltaba-, me voy a dar una vuelta, luego vuelvo…

- ¡Largo! –Sonoko se dio media vuelta y leyó con determinación la pantalla, a la vez que Conan salía por la puerta del cibercafé- Hemos tardado mucho tiempo en contestarle por cuenta de ese mocoso… ¿Tú qué le responderías ahora, Kazuha?

- No sé… –la chica meditó- ¿Algo así como "Vaya, así que te gustan los chats, ¿eh?"?

- Madre mía, qué atrevida… -murmuró Sonoko con ironía.

- Bueno, quizá le puedo preguntar por sus gustos –propuso ella alegremente.

- Oh, sí, en plan "En fin, ¿te gusta jugar al padel y tomar el té a las cinco?"…

- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí, Sonoko!

- Hija, es que parece que en vez de sangre tienes horchata… Si sigues por ese camino nunca tendrás novio.

- So… no… ko… -masculló ella, apretando los dientes furiosa.

- ¡Ey! –las distrajo Ran- Miren, parece que supermorenazo26 respondió.

- ¿En serio? –las dos muchachas se inclinaron ante la pantalla. Sin embargo, sus rostros iluminados se apagaron rápidamente.

- ¿Pero qué…?

_supermorenazo26 dice_: **Descríbase, por favor ¬¬**

- Vaya, me recuerda a Heiji en los casos… -comentó Kazuha sorprendida. Las otras dos la miraron.

Sin embargo, justo cuando las chicas comenzaban a recuperarse por la peculiar respuesta, el usuario volvió a escribir a continuación:

_supermorenazo26 dice_: **ey, tronka! ¿tas wena o eres un callo?? n.n**

- ¿Pero de qué va este?

- Vale, este es de los de la clase c): van a lo que van –dedujo Sonoko, acariciándose el mentón cual especialista experimentada. Se acercó al teclado y escribió con seguridad:

_algodón de azúKar_ dice: **Bueno, eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo… **

- ¡SONOKO! –gritó Ran, escandalizada.

- Tranquila Ran, es para probarlo…

- ¿Y LO DICES TAN SERENA? –miró a su otra amiga con el ceño fruncido- Vamos, Kazuha, yo sé que a ti lo que estamos (mejor dicho, está haciendo Sonoko) no te gusta tampoco. ¿A que estás de acuerdo conmigo y quieres acabar con esto?

La joven parpadeó, observándola atentamente.

- Tienes razón –dijo al cabo de un rato. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir- Sonoko se está acaparando el teclado, y la que ha pagado he sido yo.

_algodón de azúKar_ dice: **Pero bueno, si eres impaciente puedo darte detalles: tengo una talla 100 de sujetador… n/n**

Las otras dos estudiantes se quedaron paralizadas, impactadas por la contestación enviada por Kazuha. A Ran poco le faltó para desmayarse.

- ¡Esa es mi Kazu! Tú sí que aprendes rápido, ¿eh? –festejó Sonoko, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

- ¡Ni en broma tienes tú la talla 100! –le recriminó Ran, ya alcanzando la histeria.

- Ya, pero siempre he querido tenerla –murmuró ella, bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

- Claro, pero eso Ran no lo comprende, como va sobrada en lo que respecta a delanteras… -farfulló Sonoko.

De repente, la karateca se vio taladrada por las envidiosas miradas de las otras dos. Tanto temor sintió que incluso se tapó inconscientemente los pechos con los brazos.

- B-bueno, ¡así que sea! –dijo con nerviosismo, tras recuperar un poco de valor- ¡El caso es que estás mintiendo!

Sonoko y Kazuha se miraron unos segundos, en silencio. Incluso, por un instante, Ran creyó que iban a contestar algo coherente, sin embargo…

- ¿Y qué? –preguntaron al unísono.

- ¿Cómo que "y qué"? ¡Supermorenazo26 tendrá también sentimientos, aparte de una mente enferma! ¡Están mintiéndole y eso…!

- Sí, sí, claro –la cortó Sonoko, ignorando todo su discurso-. Lo mismo es un travestido, y tampoco nos lo ha dicho. En fin, sigamos con nuestro nuevo amigo.

Contemplaron la pantalla del ordenador, expectantes. Sin embargo, la respuesta del otro misterioso usuario tardaba en llegar…

- ¿Lo habré asustado? –preguntó con preocupación Kazuha.

- Puede ser, pero si es así, la pobre Ran siempre espantaría a los chicos -opinó Sonoko, con lástima. Poco faltó para que la otra cediera a sus deseos de estrangularla.

- ¡Ah, esperen! ¡Escribió algo!

_supermorenazo26 dice_: **vaya, eso es interesante… me podrías mandar una foto? Solo para cerciorarme, claro… ¬/¬**

- ¿NANI?

Ran sonrió con triunfo al ver los rostros apurados de sus amigas.

- ¡Ja! Eso les pasa por escribir lo que no deben –dijo con satisfacción, sin recaer en que las otras dos murmuraban entre ellas-, por eso ahora no tienen ni idea de salir de esta…

- Oye, Ran

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Ese que se ve al otro lado del cristal no se parece a Shinichi? –preguntó de pronto Sonoko, señalando tras ella.

Las mejillas de Ran se encendieron repentinamente, y se giró enseguida para mirar hacia donde le indicaba la joven.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo viste? ¿Era Shinichi?

Desgraciadamente, recayó demasiado tarde en que aquella impresión de Sonoko había surgido casualmente. Para cuando escuchó el "clic" de la webcam al fotografiarla, ya era imposible reparar la situación…

- U-un momento… no… ¿no habrán…?

- Ale, ya tenemos foto para convencer al muchacho. Al final no fue tan complicado, ¿verdad Kazuha?

- Pues no, la conseguimos rápido –sonrió tranquilamente, mientras pulsaba "enter" y se enviaba la foto.

- ¡USTEDES ESTÁN LOCAS! –les chilló Ran, arrebatada y sintiendo tanto calor que temió desfallecerse de un momento a otro.

- Va, ahora solo queda esperar –dijo Sonoko acariciándose con entusiasmo las manos, ignorando completamente a la otra-, aunque me da a mí que este es como todos los demás: no tardará mucho en contestar.

- Ya se sabe lo que se suele decir… -comenzó a recitar Kazuha.

- … ¡pueden más dos tetas que dos carretas! –rieron ella y la rubia al unísono.

- No puedo… no puedo con estas dos… -murmuraba agotada, abanicándose con la mano.

- ¡Ah, mira! No ha tardado nada en escribirnos el muy bandido –se alegró Sonoko, señalando hacia la pantalla.

_supermorenazo26 dice_: **y cómo puedo estar seguro de que son de verdad? ¬´¬U**

- ¿Nani?

- ¡Cómo puede dudar de que sean reales! –se preguntó Sonoko ofuscada, señalando los pechos de su amiga.

- Oye, deja de apuntarlas con el dedo…

- ¡Sí, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer! –exclamó Kazuha, tremendamente decepcionada. Se acercó nuevamente al teclado y comenzó a escribir con rapidez, como si de aquel mensaje dependiese la vida de una persona- ¡Este tío se va a enterar!

- ¿Qué se supone que le estás…? –comenzaron a decir las otras dos jóvenes, contemplando la pantalla del ordenador. Cuando leyeron dieron un brinco- ¡K-KAZUHA!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡No irás a enviar eso que estás…! –sin embargo, la muchacha no le dio tiempo a Ran de acabar su frase: la cortó justo en el instante en el que presionó la tecla de "enviar"- ¡Aaah!

_algodón de azúKar_ dice: **quieres estar seguro? ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces quedemos! ¡Nadie pone en entredicho si mis pechos son de verdad o no! ÒÓ**

_algodón de azúKar_ dice: …**AHOU!**

- ¡Serás chiflada! ¡Cómo se te ocurre contestar algo así!

- Gomen nasai, pero ese tono impertinente me recordó al de Heiji, que siempre pone en entredicho mi credibilidad cuando le doy con toda la ilusión del mundo una noticia que me importa –se justificó ella recordándolo con rabia.

- ¡¿Pero es que no te das cuenta?! –saltó Ran, al bode de soponcio- ¡¿Qué pasa si ese tío acepta la invitación?!

Entonces los altavoces del ordenador, como respondiendo a la karateca, avisaron de que acababan de recibir la crucial respuesta:

_supermorenazo26 dice:_ **JÁ! Me estás retando? Pues muy bien! QUEDEMOS ENTONCES! ****ÒÓ**

_supermorenazo26 dice_: …**BAKA!**

- Parece que estén hechos el uno para el otro: los dos con insultos retardados –comentó Sonoko divertida, observando el último mensaje. Luego se acarició el mentón pensativa-. Déjà vu, esto me suena de algo…

- ¿BAKA? ¡SERÁ AHOU! –chilló Kazuha furiosa, llegando incluso a llamar la atención de medio cibercafé.

- Madre mía… ¡Madre mía, éste enfermo ha aceptado! -se escandalizó Ran. Luego se dirigió nuevamente a su amiga de Osaka-. Bueno, sea como sea estás a tiempo de negarte y…

- ¡JAMÁS!

- ¿NANI?

- ¡Kazuha Toyama nunca ha faltado a una cita con un chico! –reclamó alzando el puño con fuerza.

- Básicamente porque nunca has tenido una cita con un chico –opinó la rubia, mirándola de reojo.

- ¡Eso da lo mismo! –rugió Kazuha, colorada como un tomate. Se tiró nuevamente sobre el teclado- ¡Lo importante es que lo vamos a dejar con dos palmos de narices cuando quedemos y vea que los pechos de Ran son de…!

- ¿Perdona?

La joven enmudeció ante la interrupción de Ran, que la miraba de brazos cruzados y sin demasiada simpatía.

- O sea… Tú serás la que acuda a la cita, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo la foto era tuya y… -comenzó a explicar Kazuha como si aquello hubiese quedado desde el principio como algo obvio.

- ¡Ni muerta!

- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero Ran, tienes que hacerlo! –suplicó ella, exasperada-, ¿si no qué crees que voy a hacer?

- ¡Tú solita te metiste en este problema, y tú solita sales de él! ¡A mí no me mezcles en tus locuras! –informó la chica con tanta seguridad y firmeza que dejó calladas a las otras dos.

Kazuha torció la boca disgustada, pensando con rapidez. Si no contestaba algo enseguida finalmente no podría hacerse realidad aquella cita, y si algo odiaba la aikidoka era retirarse en plena batalla. Sin embargo Sonoko la tranquilizó posando una mano sobre su hombro:

- Tranquila, tú especifícale el lugar y la hora, tengo un plan –sonrió con un brillo de confianza en su mirada.

Kazuha reflexionó. Aquella era una cuestión complicada, más que nada porque quería dar buena impresión, y eso dependería también del sitio que eligiera para la cita…

- Un lugar… un lugar… -de pronto se le ocurrió algo- ¡Ah, ya sé! Conozco un sitio en Osaka, "Brusel", donde íbamos Heiji y yo cuando quedábamos juntos y…

Kazuha enmudeció y miró para el suelo. Parecía que los recuerdos había traído consigo para ella una pincelada de melancolía y tristeza.

- Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que Heiji no dice de ir allí, o simplemente de pasar la tarde juntos…

Ran observó con lástima a su amiga, e hizo un ademán de decirle algo para animarla, pero Sonoko, que no tenía tanta sensibilidad, la interrumpió de golpe:

- ¡No seas tonta y ya deja de preocuparte por ese baka! –la empujó a un lado y comenzó a teclear- Le vamos a enseñar que a las chicas no hay que desatenderlas… ¡Y a este tal morenazo26 que somos mujeres hechas y derechas!

_algodón de azúKar_ dice:**genial chavalín! Entonces te quiero pasado mañana a las 9 de la noche en El Burdel, en Fukushima-ku, Osaka. Supongo que irás, a no ser que tengas miedo a que te muerda… ¿Lo tienes, morenito?**

- ¡Genial! Ese Hattori va a aprender a partir de ahora a prestarte más atención –festejó Sonoko sacudiéndose las manos-: he hecho que quedes con este tipo en el mismo burdel al que ibas con él.

- ¿¡BUERDEL?! ¡ERA "BRUSEL", UNA CAFETERÍA, AHOU! –le chilló Kazuha. La vena de su cuello palpitaba tan rápido que parecía estar a punto de reventar.

- ¿Ah, si? -sonrió con nerviosismo, retrocediendo inconcientemente- Uf, qué fallo, te entendí mal.

De pronto ambas escucharon un golpe y se giraron: Ran acababa de desplomarse sobre una de las sillas, casi desmayada.

- ¡Ran! ¡Eh, Ran! –la intentaron reanimar, mientras le pegaban palmaditas en los cachetes. La muchacha estaba preocupantemente pálida y tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

- Vaya, son demasiadas emociones fuertes para un ella en un solo día…

- ¡Así no ayudas, Sonoko!

- Vale, vale, ya me callo… -masculló ella a regañadientes, comenzando a abanicarla con la alfombrilla del ratón.

- Un burdel… mi amiga va a quedar con un desconocido enfermo y pervertido en… en un burdel… -murmuraba la auxiliada, trastornada.

- ¡Ya viste lo que conseguiste, Sonoko!

- ¡La que quería quedar para demostrarle que tus pechos eran una creación de la naturaleza y no de un quirófano eras tú!

- ¡Eso era asunto mío! ¡Nadie te mandó a concretar la dichosa cita! –le espetó Kazuha, poniéndose en pié.

- ¡Já! –ella también se levantó e ignoró como la otra a Ran- ¿Acaso tú, la experimentada en relaciones amorosas, iba a citarlo en un lugar mejor? ¡Ya sé! ¿Quizá debajo de un puente?

- ¿Quieres que te de un consejo, rubia impertinente? -la señaló amenazante con el dedo- ¡Nunca te metas con una aikidoka si no tienes ni idea de defenderte!

- ¡Me dirás tú como defenderme, verdad! –rugió Sonoko, cogiéndola del cuello de su camiseta, pasando totalmente del alboroto y las miradas que ya estaban atrayendo.

El curioso sonido del Chat, un inocente "¡cuak!", las alertó de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Ambas, miraron hacia la pantalla, con las mandíbulas apretadas:

_supermorenazo26 dice_: **un burdel!! Me lo has quitado de la boca!! Justamente ahí te iba a pedir que quedásemos, fíjate… n.n**

- Ale, ahí tienes tu cita –dijo Sonoko, soltándola de la camiseta-. Será una velada encantadora, siempre y cuando no pretendas llegar virgen hasta el matrimonio…

- ¡Tú cállate!

En ese momento Ran cerró completamente los ojos y perdió el sentido.

- Me da que también leyó el mensaje.

- Ay madre… Ay madre… ¡Voy a quedar en un burdel con un desconocido enfermo y pervertido! –lamentó Kazuha rascándose con preocupación la cabeza.

- Y no deseches la posibilidad de que sea un cuarentón o un travestido.

- ¡QUE TE HE DICHO QUÉ TE CALLES! –tragó saliva y contempló con tensión la pantalla.

- En fin –comenzó a decir Sonoko un poco después, atreviéndose a volver a hablar-, ya no te queda otro remedio que quedar, ¿no?

Kazuha torció la boca con el ceño fruncido y, tras reunir el valor suficiente, volvió a teclear:

_algodón de azúKar_ dice: **pues muy bien, allí nos veremos! Deseando estoy por comprobar si es cierto que eres moreno ¬´¬… Ale, que te vaya bonito.**

Kazuha, sin esperarse siquiera a que el misterioso usuario se despidiese, hizo ademán de cerrar la conversación. Sin embargo, justamente cuando tenía el dedo sobre la tecla de "enviar", Sonoko la paró:

- ¡Espera! Tengo una duda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú vas a seguir dando la paliza?

- Calla, calla, no seas cascarrabias –se las apañó para apartar a la chica y comenzar a teclear sin su consentimiento:

_algodón de azúKar_ dice: **por cierto, me podrías decir a qué viene el 26 que pones en tu nick¿? Oó **

- ¿Era esa la duda tan trascendental que tenías? –dijo Kazuha, decepcionada.

- Si alguien pone en su nick un 26 será por alguna razón, ¿no? Quizá te convenga saberlo.

- No le busques tres patas al gato, lo más seguro es que sea la edad que tenga, nada más… ¡Pero bueno! ¿Vas a seguirle escribiendo?

- Es que este tipo tarda mucho y me mosquea –masculló Sonoko un segundo antes de volver a enviar el mensaje:

_algodón de azúKar_ dice: **oye nene, no será acaso que ese es tu coeficiente intelectual?¿ xDD**

La contestación en este caso no se hizo esperar más y apareció al par de segundos:

_supermorenazo26 dice_: **pues no, mentecata! Para tu información ESO ES LO QUE ME MIDE! ÒÓ**

Tras leer esto, los músculos de Sonoko se tensaron y su boca se abrió sola. Había estado segura de que el 26 vendría por algo, pero… ¿¡POR AQUELLO!?

- ¿Lo que le mide? –reflexionó Kazuha, releyendo el mensaje. Luego miró a su amiga, confundida- ¿Qué es lo que le mide 26?

La expresión de estupefacción se acentuó en el rostro de la rubia, que era incapaz de reaccionar.

- Bah, sea lo que sea ya no me creo nada de este tío, menuda pinta de mentiroso tiene -enjuició la muchacha de Osaka con desdén, y tecleó por última vez:

_algodón de azúKar_ dice: **Ya, ya, 26, claro… Eso también habrá que comprobarlo ¬¬ Nos tenemos que ir, adiós chaval.**

**  
**- Ala, ya está cerrada la conversación –dijo Kazuha satisfecha-. La verdad es que he aprendido mucho a manejar los ordenadores, de eso no hay duda, ¿eh?

- S-seguro –murmuró Sonoko, aún consternada.

- Por cierto, deberíamos llevar a Ran al hospital –opinó, agachándose para examinar más de cerca de la joven desmayada en la silla-. No tiene buen aspecto…

Sonoko bufó cansada y se llevó las manos a la cintura:

- ¡Hay que ver! Esta chica es aguafiestas hasta inconsciente.

* * *

**Y próximamente... SUPERMORENAZO26!! xDDDD**


	2. Supermorenazo26

_¡Omg! ¡Las dos L retornan! (Sí, hombre, las colgadas que querían dominar el mundo de los fics xD). Bueno, aqui les traemos, GriTzi y yo la siguiente_ _parte del fic. Esta parte ha sido redactada por mi, aunque claro, ideada por ambas (Dos mentes pervers piensan mejor que una, eso siempre lo he dicho xD). Así que; tomatazos, lechugazos, huevazos (xD) y demás verduras y hortalizas, todo mea culpa. ¡Espero que se diviertan como nos divertimos nosotras haciéndolo!_

**Advertencia**_: No nos hacemos cargo de las lesiones de tanto físicas como mentales (lease TRAUMAS) que pueda causar el fic xD._

**Disclaimer**_: Si Conan fuese nuestro... ni quieras saberlo xD. Resumiendo: que hasta el día en que nos piremos a Japón, amenazamos a Gosho y nos hagamos con el control de D.C. de forma clandestina, podeis respirar tranquilos xD._

* * *

Heiji aporreó por decimosexta vez las brillantes y novísimas teclas blancas de su también novísimo y brillante ordenador nuevo. No era que sintiese un profundo deseo de hacerlo, pero era la sexta vez en una hora que se le colgaba. Ahora comprendía porque la gente soñaba con tirar sus ordenadores por el hueco de la escalera. Heiji habría tirado en ese preciso instante el aparato por la ventana, viendo como el maldito se estrellaba contra las baldosas del jardín, convirtiéndose en un amasijo de bits y circuitos. Y como lo habría disfrutado... o sí... habría sentido sádico placer al hacerlo... pero en vez de eso, optó por contar hasta diez, y decidió hacer lo que hacía siempre que se encontraba frustrado, aburrido o estresado; agarrar el teléfono y llamar a ese pequeño crío con gafas llamado falsamente "Conan". Hablar con él era, por lo menos, mucho mejor que pensar en maneras de aniquilar a un aparato eléctrico. Así podría preguntarle (de forma completamente desinteresada y de casualidad, por supuesto) que estaba haciendo Kazuha por allí y que tal la iba el torneo de aikido. Mientras esperaba a que el niño lo cogiese, pensó que bajo había caído. Sin su amiga de la infancia al lado, no se le ocurría nada que hacer y todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza lo descartaba por pereza. Heiji puso una graciosa mueca al ver lo aburrido que eran los días sin ella.

_Naa, sus gritos causaban mucho escándalo._

El monótono "_piii"_ dejó de sonar repentinamente.

_- _Ho…

-Espera –le indicó la voz de un niño dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Escuchó de fondo unas voces, reconociendo de inmediato el estúpido tono de falsa alegría que utilizaba Conan Edogawa para disimular.

-Que quieres –le preguntó la misma voz de mala gana segundos después.

_Por lo menos ya no tiene el tonito irritante…_

-¡Hombre Kudo! ¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad? -le preguntó Heiji mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente y cogía el ratón a toda velocidad. El ordenador se había desbloqueado y tenía que aprovechar hasta que la máquina decidiese volverse a parar.

Unos segundos después, la voz del niño resonó por el aparato.

-Que quieres -le volvió a repetir con la misma mala leche y desconfianza. Heiji miró al teléfono con enfado, como si el receptor pudiera verle.

-¿Es que acaso cada vez que te llame voy a querer algo?

-Sí -La respuesta tan tajante descolocó a Heiji.

-Vaya, me alegra que tengas esa maravillosa opinión de mi -le contestó con ironía mientras hacía clik en todo lo que le salía en la pantalla.

-O eso, o que estas frustrado/aburrido/estresado y no tienes con quien descargarte porque Kazuha esta aquí.

Maldijo mentalmente varias veces a Kudo y a su inexplicable conocimiento de él. Por supuesto, no le iba a dar la razón a ese engreído detective, así que optó por cambiar de tema, mientras intentaba, sin éxito, desbloquear por decimoséptima vez el ordenador clikando como loco.

-Hablando de Kazuha ¿Está ahí? Juraría que la he oído antes.

-Sí... está con Ran y Sonoko. Hemos entrado a un ciber café y Sonoko se ha propuesto enseñarlas a ambas como sea a manejar ordenadores.

-Pfff… ¿Kazuha manejando un ordenador? Esa si es buena –le replicó mientras pinchaba a todos los lados de la pantalla. Justamente cuando el ordenador se desbloqueo, Heiji le dio a un anuncio de patitos de goma que estaba encima de la página de detectives que en esos momentos transitaba. Mientras el ordenador cargaba, Heiji siguió conversando con Conan, esperando a ver que salía del anuncio- Si hasta le tengo que pasar yo los trabajos de clase.

_Tendrías que verla..._ pensó Conan recordando los intentos frustrados de esta por encajar el ratón en la pantalla.

-Y tú ¿Dónde estas ahora?

-Pues en los baños. No creerás que estoy hablando contigo delante de ellas ¿No?

_Aunque dudo mucho que se enterasen de otra cosa que no fuese el chat caliente de Sonoko..._

-Tsk, que bajo has caído Kudo. Mira que ir escondiéndote en los retretes para hablar... -se burló Heiji mientras echaba una ojeada a la pantalla del ordenador- ¿¡Q... QUÉ!? ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO!? -gritó tan fuerte que Conan alejó espantado el móvil de su oreja, temiendo por su oído.

-¿Qué pasa Hattori? ¿Te ha sucedido algo? ¿Estas bien? -le preguntó asustado Conan, poniéndose de pie repentinamente.

-¿¡CHAT CALIENTE DE LOS PATITOS TRAVIESOS!? ¿¡DESDE CUANDO UNOS PATITOS LLEVAN A ESTO!? -gritó Heiji mientras se apartaba de su ordenador con su silla de ruedas, la cual se enganchó con la alfombra, tirándole por los suelos.

_Desde que son traviesos… _  
Pensó con ironía y un tanto divertido Conan, escuchando la caída de Heiji.

… _y están calientes._

Miró al teléfono de reojo cuando de repente se acordó del detalle del nombre del chat.

_Un momento... ¿Ese no es el nombre del chat en el que están las chicas?_

Oyó un quejido proveniente del móvil.

-Eh... ¿Estas bien, Hattori?

-Sí… -contestó colocando bien la silla y mirando el Chat con el ceño fruncido- Em… ya que estamos… podríamos entrar un rato…  
-No sabía que te iban los Chat calientes…  
-¡Y no me van, cerdo! –gritó espantado a su teléfono inalámbrico- Es… por echar un vistazo… haber que se cuece -Conan levantó una ceja. Heiji interpretó bien su silencio, molestándose un poco. - ¿¡Qué!? No me niegues que no tienes curiosidad.

Conan se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras miraba a ambos lados, como si alguien pudiese escucharle o aparecer de improvisto.

-Vale, un poco…

-¡Perfecto!. Ahora dime un nik.

-¿Qué?

-Que me digas un nik. Necesito uno para entrar.

_A... ¿Qué decía __**en serio**__ lo de entrar?_

-¿Qué te parece "Mejor que Kudo"? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-Ni en tus sueños –le respondió con el mismo tono de burla- Además, no puedes utilizar mi apellido como nik tuyo.

-Propón algo tú, listo.

-Pues… no sé… -comenzó a pensar Conan. ¿Qué clase de niks se ponía la gente en lugares como ese?- ¿Detective del oeste?

-Desprendes imaginación por los poros, Kudo -le contesto con ironía el chico- Y que tal ¿El mejor detective del mundo?.

_La cuestión es ser el mejor_ pensó Conan mirando mal al móvil.

-No se… ¡Cadaver24! –exclamó Conan.

-…

-¿Cianuro77?

-…

-¿Superhomicida? –intentó por tercera vez.

-¿Pero tu eres tonto? ¡Deja de pensar por una vez en asesinatos y muertos! -le reprendió gritándole- ¿Y supermorenazo?

_Super… ¿Qué?_

-Horrible –le espetó sin ánimos.

-¿No va, verdad?... –Heiji miro a las paredes de su cuarto en busca de inspiración. Se fijó en el calendario de detectives famosos que tenía encima de una estantería. Hoy era día 26 de Julio- ¡Ya se! ¡Supermorenazo26! ¿Este sí, eh?

-Peor.

-Vale. ¡Supermorenazo26 será mi nik! –sentenció con alegría mientras le daba a aceptar.

_¿Y para qué preguntas si vas a hacer lo que quieras?_

-¿Y ahora?

-Cómo que ¿Y ahora? -le ironizó Heiji, disfrutando de la poca sabiduría que tenía su amigo para estos temas- ¡Ahora hay que chatear! ¡Ya veras, Kudo!

-Oyes... ¿Estas seguro que nunca te has metido en un Chat de esta clase? -le espetó con desconfianza Conan, mientras habría la puerta del retrete y salía de ahí- cualquiera diría que eres un pervertido experimentado.

-¡Pues claro que...! -un grito cortó a Heiji. Conan volvió a separase el teléfono de su oreja rápidamente. ¿Este tipo pretendía dejarle sordo? Volvió a acercárselo, mientras abría un poco la puerta principal del baño para vigilar a las chicas.

-No me digas que te has vuelto a caer...

-¡Me han hablado! -exclamo Heiji, con la ventanita azul de "Nueva Conversación" abierta en su ordenador- ¡Me han hablado!

-¿Quién? -preguntó Conan completamente perdido.

-Alguien del chat, idiota. ¡Me ha dicho hola! ¿Qué digo? -preguntó Heiji, mirando la conversación como si fuera una peligrosa bomba a punto de explotar.

-No sé… ¿Qué te parece si la saludas, como todo el mundo?

-No me digas... -murmuró el chico de Osaka, mientras sus dedos iban y venían por las teclas, vacilantes- Oyes... ¿Digo hola?

-¿Pero tú que crees? -le medio gritó Conan, desesperándose por lo denso que podía llegar a ser su amigo en relaciones sociales.

Heiji tecleó rápidamente un saludo- ¡Vale! ¿Ahora qué?

Pero Conan estaba más ocupado viendo como Ran y Sonoko se peleaban por el teclado y el ratón, acercando peligrosamente al borde de la mesa al ordenador, mientras Kazuha intentaba separarlas tímidamente.

-Espera un momento. –le dijo a su amigo de Osaka.  
-¿Eh? ¡Pero Kudo, me ha envia…! –la comunicación se cortó, volviendo a dejar a Heiji con la palabra en la boca. Miró al teléfono aturdido.

_¿Ese niño acaba de __**colgarme**__? Se va a…_

Intentó tranquilizarse, contando hasta diez y repasó su situación actual. Ahora se encontraba en mitad de un Chat caliente con el ordenador bloqueado (hay cosas que nunca cambian) en la zona del título, de las cuales las "i" de "caliente", "patitos" y "traviesos" se parecían a _todo_ menos a una "i", además de aburrido estaba frustrado y en vez de planear como asesinar a su ordenador (aunque ganas no le faltaban), intentaba averiguar cual sería la mejor manera de descuartizar a un crío cabezón y con gafas. Sí, su situación había mejorado **mucho.**

Mientras esperaba a que Kudo terminase de lo que fuera que tenía que hacer, intentó averiguar una forma de desbloquear el ordenador. Sin embargo, clikar en toda ventanita posible no era la solución. A punto estaba de desconectar el ratón y enviarlo de una patada por la ventana, cuando en su pantalla empezaron a aparecer de la nada anuncios publicitarios de diversos chats calientes, casas de damas de compañía y demás fotos de mujeres en todas las posturas posibles. Se sonrojó de golpe mientras que, con un gritito de sorpresa, saltó de la silla colocándose delante de la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¡Por esto me va tan lento el ordenador! –dedujo mientras intentaba eliminar las imágenes. Una de ellas, protagonizada por una chica con coleta (terriblemente parecida a Kazuha) le llamó la atención. Se quedo mirándola fijamente, observando la postura en la que estaba.

-¿Pero como ha…? –torció su cabeza a la derecha mientras fruncía el ceño y aumentaba su sonrojo, intentando averiguar como había conseguido esa tía colocarse así, cuando una voz a sus espaldas le sobresaltó.

-Heiji cariño, te traigo unas fresas y un zu… -un grito proveniente de su hijo cortó a Shizuka, mientras veía como Heiji se colocaba delante del ordenador con la cara más roja que las propias fresas.

-¡Tú! -exclamó señalándola con el dedo como a una acusada, mientras hacia todo lo posible por tapar al máximo su ordenador-¿¡Qué estas haciendo **aquí**!? –la gritó apurado.

Shizuka miró a su hijo asombrada, mientras se adelantaba y dejaba la bandeja encima de la mesa. Heiji se puso de puntillas para tapar el ordenador aún más.

-Traerte comida ¿No es evidente, tantei-san? –le respondió con burla, mientras se daba media vuelta salía de la habitación. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se volvió a ver a su hijo- Heiji… no me importa que estés viendo porno en el ordenador. Al fin y al cabo ya eres mayor… -cerró la puerta, dejando a Heiji pálido y estático. La voz de su madre se volvió a oír desde el pasillo.

-¡Límpialo todo cuando termines de hacerlo!.

El color volvió de golpe a la cara del chico, empezando a pensar en el posible doble sentido de la frase.

-¡Baka! ¡Yo **no** hago _eso_! –le espetó a la puerta cerrada lo más alto que pudo acercándose a ella. Esta se volvió a abrir de improviso, dejando cara a cara al hijo contra la madre, la cual le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me refería a las fresas –soltó mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta. La cara de Heiji era todo un poema cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar. Este cogió el teléfono rápidamente, mientras intentaba eliminar de una vez por todas las fotos hentai de su ordenador.

- Bueno, conseguí al menos salir del ciber café –explicó Conan, con un tono de voz más alegre que antes, mientras se sentaba en un banco enfrente del ciber con un helado de chocolate en la mano. Oyó al otro lado del aparato una débil maldición.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –le preguntó cansinamente.

-Oh, oh… -Heiji se miró a los pantalones, mientras maldecía a sus hormonas, a Internet y a los pensamientos impuros- creo… creo que me he puesto un poco feliz.

-¿Feliz? ¿Has hablado algo interesante con tu "chica"? –preguntó Conan habiendo esfuerzos para no reír.

-¡No en ese sentido, idiota! Me he puesto… "contento" con unos anuncios guarros que salían en el… ¿¡Pero que hago dándote explicaciones!? –le gritó mientras se examinaba los pantalones. Esta vez Conan hacía esfuerzos para no ahogarse con el helado.

-¿¡Te has puesto caliente con unas fotos!? –la gente que estaba alrededor del niño se paraba a observarle con desaprobación, por lo cual Conan intentó modular su tono de voz- ¿¡Pero tú que miras en Internet!?.

-¡Agh, cállate! ¡Como si tú nunca te hubieses puesto caliente con Neechan!

Conan se ruborizó.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Ya claro. Te bañas con ella y no pasa nada, ¿No?- intentó molestarle el chico, mientras reabría la conversación del Chat.

"Sabía que no tenía que haberle contado eso" se lamentó Conan mientras intentaba cambiar de tema un tanto apurado –Em… ¿Y que te ha enviado?

-"**Gfyretn#qwi8rp71842mjfhgugqsteuihyudftquwd"  
**-Hattori, no hables con la boca llena –le reprendió Conan mientras intentaba que no se le notase el enorme trozo de helado que tenía en la boca.

-No te hablo con la boca llena, aho. Es lo que la chica me ha puesto… ¿Qué crees que signifique?

"_Significa que se la autora estaba siendo medio estrangulada con el teclado"_

-No creo que signifique nada –le contestó con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

-No se… ¿Y si es un código secreto de los chats? Podríamos intentar descifrarlo –exclamó Heiji, releyendo varias veces el mensaje.

Sin poder aguantarse, Conan se carcajeó todo cuanto quiso.  
-Oyes, ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, enano? –le pregunto molesto Heiji por las risotadas que se oían.

-Son simples dedazos, estúpido. No le busques doble sentido a todo –le contestó congelándosele la risa al oír la palabra "enano".

-Entonces, ¿Qué le pongo a...? ¿algodón de azúKar? ¿No será un travestí…?

Esta vez, aún a riesgo de que el móvil se le manchase, consiguió tapar la parte inferior antes de reír a gusto con las tonterías que su amigo podía llegar a decir. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, sopesó las opciones. El sabía quien (o quienes, mejor dicho) eran "algodón de azúKar y su amigo estaba férreamente convencido en entablar conversación con ellas. Una sonrisa maligna se apoderó de su boca. Podía sacarle **mucho **partido a esta situación, algo que sin duda alguna, iba a hacer. Vaticinaba que le esperaba una tarde de mucha risa si sabía manejar bien la conversación.

-Creo que debes preguntarle por su aspecto –explicó Conan sonriendo.

-¡Ah! Eso es fácil –contestó alegremente Heiji, mientras tecleaba con rapidez.

_Como si lo otro hubiese sido muy difícil_ pensó el pequeño con ironía.

-¿Qué las has puesto? –preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Cómo que "las"? –ahora fue el turno de desconfiar de Heiji.

-Eh… yo… quería decir que palabras has utilizado en el mensaje que enviaste a _ella_ –se excusó rápidamente, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por su bocaza.

-Pues lo normal, ¿No? **"Descríbase, por favor".** –explicó el chico de Osaka, como si estuviese sentenciando que dos más dos son cuatro.

-¿¡Pero tú ves eso **normal** en un Chat!? –le pregunto Conan hastiado- ¡Eso esta muy bien cuando interrogas a un testigo! ¡No cuando preguntas a una tía de un Chat caliente como es!

-Bueno, vale –le respondió Heiji, mientras escribía un nuevo mensaje- ¿Qué te parece: **ey, tronka! Tas wena o eres un callo??**

_Hay te has pasado, mendrugo _pensó Conan, dándolo por imposible. Pensó en la cara que pondrían las chicas al leerlo y le volvió a dar la risa floja.

-Ja-ja. Que graciosillo estas tú hoy ¿No criajo? - preguntó Heiji, a quien el comportamiento del niño le estaba empezando a parecer sospechoso.

_Como me vuelva a llamar criajo…_

-Sí, es que me hace gracia cuando Kazuha se sonroja porque la lanzan un piropo –respondió Conan, prebendo la reacción de Heiji de antemano.

-¿¡Quien hace qué!? –exclamó molesto mientras se levantaba sin darse cuenta de la silla- ¿¡Porqué no les has mandado volando de una patada!? ¿¡Porqué te estas riendo tanto!? –le gritó ya harto.

-Porque me estoy imaginando tu cara de celos en estos instantes –le respondió entre risas. Estaba disfrutando mucho y tan solo acababan de empezar. Heiji captó enseguida la mentira.

-¿Era necesario eso, Kudo? –le preguntó mientras miraba atentamente un icono que sea acababa de iluminar, el cual tenía una descripción que rezaba: "El otro usuario está escribiendo su respuesta".

-Sí. Te la debía –le contestó sonriendo.

-¡Ey! ¡Me acaba de hablar! –dijo ilusionado Heiji.

-¿Qué te ha puesto?

-**Bueno, eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo…**

-Oyes Hattori, no soy adivino –le replicó el niño.

Haciendo caso omiso, Heiji continuó- **Pero bueno, si eres impaciente puedo darte más detalles: tengo una talla 100 de sujetador… /**

A Conan se le congeló la sangre.

-¿Qu-qué tú t-tienes UNA QUÉ?

-¡Aho! ¡Yo no, el travesti este! –le chilló al teléfono sonrojándose. A parte de que su amigo estaba muy raro desde que habían iniciado la conversación por segunda vez, estaba llegando a pensar que, o el chico sencillamente era tonto, o se lo hacía para burlarse de él.- ¡Eso es lo que me ha respondido!

El niño resopló aliviado, apartando pensamientos extraños acerca del otro detective. Pero recayó en el mensaje que Heiji le acababa de transmitir. Una mueca irónica se formó en su cara. ¿Quién utilizaba una 100 de pecho? Sonoko sin duda alguna **NO**. Y de Kazuha siempre había pensado que su pecho era normal…

_Um… bueno… Ran tiene muy buena delantera…_

La fastidiosa voz de Heiji le sacó de sus **importantísimas** cavilaciones sobre si el bien dotado pecho de Ran alcanzaba la talla 100.

-Quiero verlo –explicó decidido, mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni se te ocurra! -le soltó Conan- ¿Pero es que tú solo piensas en una cosa? –le espetó con reproche en su voz.

-Sí, en los asesinatos. Pero ahora mismo me interesan más un par de bombos del 100 que un cadáver pálido y sangriento -le contestó simplemente.

"_Oe, oe… que la cosa no iba por ahí" _pensó Conan derrotado. De todas formas, Heiji siempre conseguía dar la vuelta a todo lo que el pequeño detective decía.

-¿Y para qué quieres comprobar eso?

-¿Pero tú para que crees? ¡Quiero saber que la persona con la que estoy hablando no me la está dando!

Conan hizo un pequeño ruido sarcástico.

-Seguro que solo es para eso ¿No?

-Cla… claro -el silencio que se formó dejó claro la credibilidad de Heiji- ¡Bueno! ¿Es pecado querer verlas, o qué? -el chico frunció el ceño al oír la risa del niño- ¡Uno no es de hierro, Kudo!

-Eso lo estas dejando muy claro hoy -le dijo- ¿Y que burrada has puesto esta vez?

-** vaya, eso es interesante… me podrías mandar una foto? Solo para cerciorarme, claro… ¬/¬**

"_Bueno, supongo que las chicas se metieron solas en el lío… haber como salen"._

El niño miró en frente suya, justo al cristal de cibercafé desde el que se podía ver a las chicas. Estaba relativamente cerca, por lo que podía vigilar todos sus movimientos con precisión. Así no se perdería ninguna de las dos versiones.

"_Oh, Dios, esto es tan divertido"_ pensó para si mismo mientras tiraba el palito de madera del polo, escuchando a Heiji comentar algo irrelevante sobre los beneficios de tener un buen pecho. Una exclamación de sorpresa y admiración hizo que Conan volviese a poner el oído en la conversación.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Un primer plano en toda regla! Y vaya con la chica… -soltó un silbido de admiración- después de esto, definitivamente quien esté al otro lado del Chat **no** es un travesti…

_¿Y este no piensa que podrían haberle enviado una foto cogida de Internet?_

-… Y menuda mini camisetita roja lleva la chavala…

_¿QUÉ?_

Podía jurar sin dudar que esa foto _**NO**_ era de Internet. Más que nada porque en ese momento la portadora de dicha camiseta estaba medio desmayada en una silla.

La boca del chico se entreabrió ligeramente. ¿Esas… no habrán sido capaces de…?

-Eh… ¿Kudo? –preguntó Heiji, mientras admiraba absolutamente todos los detalles de la perfecta fotografía- Bueno, no hace falta que te mueras de celos, te guardare una copia y…

-¡BORRA AHORA MISMO ESA FOTO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!.

El grito del niño no fue precisamente silencioso y, con un aspaviento exagerado del brazo, se alejó el teléfono, mirando con la cara desencajada por la confusión como de este salía una retahíla de insultos.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Qué mosca te ha picado a ti!? –le tocó el turno de gritar al detective del Oeste bastante enfadado por los sospechosos cambios de humor del otro. ¡Ni que mirar mini camisetas de chicas de un Chat fuera un delito!

-O borras eso o...  
-¿O qué? ¿Qué me harás? –Sonrió con malicia mientras (siempre asegurándose que estaba solo) guardaba y copiaba la foto en todas partes- _Canijo_.  
-¡Vuelve a llamarme eso!  
-Enano.  
Conan suspiró. Vale, debería aguantarse un poco con él porque, sinceramente, estaba puteando a Heiji todo lo que quería y más con el tema del Chat y las chicas, y no se iba a morir porque le designase con ese adjetivo tan frustrante para él. Lo que no iba a permitir por nada del mundo era que ese degenerado "feliz" tuviese una foto de Ran. Y menos de esa parte cuando ni siquiera a él se le había concedido ese privilegio. Así que volvió a la carga, intentando modular su voz para que no se notase que estaba consumido en celos.

-No es decente tener fotos de tías en el ordenador.

El moreno suspiró.

-Kudo, prácticamente nada de lo que llevamos hecho esta tarde se puede calificar como "decente" –explicó mientras le daba al botoncito de imprimir al lado de la foto- así que por una cosa más… -sonrió con picardía.

_Ya me encargaré yo de ti y tú foto más adelante, ya… _

De mala gana, Conan retomó el hilo de la conversación.

-Ojo con lo que pones…

-Ya… Pero, Kudo… ¿Y si no son reales? -le preguntó, mandando al garete toda su emoción inicial con esa duda- Pueden haberlas cogido de Internet, haber trucado la foto o habérselas operado -suspiró- Jo, yo que me había hecho a la idea de que eran reales… -murmuró decepcionado. Una pequeña gota de sudor le resbaló a Conan por la nuca.

"_Oye, que son 100 reales"_

-O peor -Conan rodó los ojos. Cuando su amigo se ponía a sacarle la vista negativa a las cosas resultaba muy pesado- directamente puede ser... -aquí su voz tomó tintes dramáticos- ¡De verdad un travesti con postizos!

Si no se hubiese sujetado, el niño se habría caído del banco ante los pensamientos de su amigo.

-¡Pero bueno!...

-¡Pues quiero una muestra de que son reales! -terminó convencido.

_Supermorenazo26 dice:_

**y cómo puedo estar seguro de que son de verdad? ¬´¬**

**-**Ay, madre…

-Vaya, si que llega pronto la contestación -comentó un poco irritado.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó, haciendo esfuerzos por hablar en singular.

**-quieres estar seguro? Muy bien! Entonces quedemos! Nadie pone en entredicho si mis pechos son de verdad o no! ÒÓ**

_Adivino quien a escrito eso… _pensó el niño imaginándose a una Kazuha furiosa.

-¡Menuda prepotente! -refunfuñó Heiji airado- Me recuerda a la tonta de Kazuha.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a picar y la líes en el Chat…

-¿Yo? ¿Picarme? -se ofendió Heiji- ¡Parece mentira que no sepas lo difícil que es hacerme perder la calma! ¡Yo siempre medito las cosas antes de hablar! -le respondió como su fuese lo más elemental del mundo, algo indudable.

_algodón de azúKar dice:_

… **AHO!!**

Heiji miró la pantalla unos segundos con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que "aho"!? ¡Se va a enterar esta idiota! -gritó tecleando furiosamente.

-Lo sabía… -Conan tapó su cara con una de sus manos en señal de cansancio. El explosivo detective era totalmente predecible cuando se trataba de Kazuha y él sabía que nunca podrían acabar una conversación sin pelearse de una forma o de otra, incluso sin saber quienes eran en realidad. Parecía que una fuerza mayor les impulsaba a hacerlo.

-¡Me está retando! -no era una pregunta- ¡Pues si quiere quedar, quedemos!

_¿¡Quedar!? _A Conan se le iluminó la sonrisa _¡Eso __**sí**__ es una buena idea!_

-¡Baka!

-¿¡Eh!?

-¡Tú no! ¡La del Chat! ¿Acaso no es normal dudar de algo como eso?

-Nunca me he visto tan desesperado como para meterme en un Chat de patitos calientes -respondió burlonamente mientras decidía si llevarse la cámara de fotos a la cita de Heiji.

_Supermorenazo26 dice:_  
**JÁ! Me estás retando? Pues muy bien! QUEDEMOS ENTONCES! ÒÓ**

**  
**Pulsó enviar y después de meditar unos instantes, agregó:

_Supermorenazo26 dice:_

…**BAKA**

Sonrió satisfecho y volvió a ocuparse del teléfono.

-Umm, Kudo ¿Crees que es buena idea quedar?

-¿Y a que viene eso ahora? -preguntó Conan, temiendo que a su amigo le hubiese dado la vena responsable y se estuviese pensado seriamente si quedar o no- ¡Claro que sí! Los chats son una buena forma de conocer gente, aunque sean picantes… -esto último lo dijo en un susurró que el moreno no oyó.

-Ya pero… me parece que no es muy buena idea…

-¿Y porqué, si se puede saberse, al señorito Hattori no le parece bien ahora quedar? -preguntó, recalcando con ironía el señorito.

-Porque esta chica tiene unos puntos muy raros… y me recuerda a Kazuha.

-Pues mejor ¿No? -Conan no entendía el error.

-¿Cómo que mejor? -le cuestionó amenazador.

-¡Eh! ¡Quiero decir…! Bueno, a mi la chica me parece maja y tal… -comentó, buscando argumentos para que quedase.

Heiji miró no muy convencido la pantalla.

-Bueno, de todas formas ya le he dado la confirmación. Además, la chica no parece tan antipática. Un poco prepotente y tal, pero no mala persona ni… -se fijo mejor en su ordenador. La ventana titilaba anunciando una nueva respuesta. Una nueva respuesta que le hizo dejar su frase a medias.

-¿Hattori?

-…

-Eh… ¿Estas ahí?

- **Genial chavalín! Entonces te quiero pasado mañana a las 9 de la noche en El Burdel, en Fukushima-ku, Osaka. Supongo que irás, a no ser que tengas miedo a que te muerda… ¿Lo tienes, morenito? **-leyó Heiji el mensaje que acababa de aparecer en su pantalla- Esto es lo que me acaba de enviar.

-¿Me estas diciendo que te ha citado en un… burdel? -preguntó Conan, aparentemente dividido entre la risa y la preocupación por la salud mental de las chicas.

-Ay madre… si no se de que me extraño, tenía que serlo con ese par de…

-¡Para ya! -respondió, intentando que la rabia no contagiase su voz- Será mejor que aceptes rápido porque si no…

-¿¡Qué acepte!? ¿¡Pero tú sabes lo que la gente hace en esos lugares!? ¿¡Y si me quiere violar, qué!?

_Algo me dice que en esta ocasión tú te dejarías…_

-Bueno, la chica será lanzada y…

-¿¡Lanzada!? -exclamó escandalizado- ¿Pero tú que concepto tienes de "lanzada"?

-Bueno, sí, quizás sea precoz, pero será divertido** -**le intentó convencer.

-Claro, como tú no eres el que tiene que quedar… -no obstante, Heiji se colocó en posición delante del teclado, intentando elegir las mejores palabras para no sonar "maleducado" respecto del lugar. Se quedó pensando un momento, intentando saber de que forma podría contestar. Quizá lo mejor sería seguirla el juego…

-¿Qué la has dicho?

-**Un burdel!! Me lo has quitado de la boca!! Justamente ahí te iba a pedir que quedásemos, fíjate… **

-Dime que no la has escrito eso -rogó el chico con ironía.

-¡Es que no sabía que decirles sin quedar mal! -se defendió.

-Con un "Sí" bastaba.

-La próxima vez te pondré yo a escribir, a ver que se te ocurre -le contestó enfadado.

-Créeme que no habrá próxima vez -dijo.

-Vaya… ahora que lo pienso, yo conozco ese burdel… -murmuró Heiji pensativo.

Conan tardó un poco en asimilar esas palabras. Miró al teléfono un momento con los ojos desorbitados antes de volver a colocárselo en la oreja.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tú… tú has…? -le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no, aho! -exclamó entendiendo bien a su amigo y poniéndose colorado de golpe.

-Je… me lo imaginaba.

Si le preguntasen a Conan cual era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, tendría seguro que la respuesta incluiría "molestar a Hattori". Además, era una de las actividades que menos esfuerzo necesitaban. Porque el chico tenía muy claro que meterse con él era más fácil que sumar dos y dos.

-Ejem -Heiji carraspeó un poco, intentado que bajase el rojo de sus pómulos- quiero decir que… no en ese lugar, claro… porque hace tiempo que yo ya estoy experimentado en este tema… y… eh… -tartamudeó intentando quedar bien. Conan rió con disimulo. Meterse con el chico de Osaka también era muy gratificante- Bue… ¡Bueno! Lo que pasa es que ese Burdel esta en el camino que hay que seguir hasta una cafetería en la que solía quedar con Kazuha cuando íbamos al instituto. La calle es la de la cafetería, pero el burdel se encuentra un poco más abajo, supongo que se refiere a ese. Es muy… discreto, por eso esta en una zona de mucho tránsito -explicó, intentando cambiar de tema, mientras leía el nuevo mensaje que acababa de llegar.

-¿Te ha mandado un nuevo mensaje? -preguntó el pequeño, que había oído el "cuak" del Chat.

-Sí: **Pues muy bien, allí nos veremos! Deseando estoy por comprobar si es cierto que eres moreno ¬´¬… Ale, que te vaya bonito. **¿Tú crees que se ha enfadado? ¿Es por algo que dije?

-No sé, has dicho tantas burradas a lo largo de la conversación que ya… -le recordó Conan.

-¡No son burradas! ¡Y te recuerdo que la mitad las has sugerido tú! -le replicó enfadado, hasta que el ordenador volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos- ¡Vaya, otro mensaje! En este me pregunta por el veintiséis de mi nik.

-Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, es verdad ¿Por qué veintiséis? -preguntó con curiosidad

-¿Sinceramente? Fue porque como hoy es veintiséis y pensé que un nick con número quedaba bien… -contestó con una sonrisa culpable. Conan rodó los ojos- De todas formas, será mejor que conteste antes de que se vaya y… -miró a la computadora con los ojos abiertos de rabia- ¿¡QUÉ!?

_Dios… ¿Y ahora que pasa?_

-¡Será capu…! ¡Me acaba de llamar estúpido! -escupió con rabia mientras escribía con rapidez.

_¡Me pregunto quien será! _pensó el pequeño detective con una sonrisa divertida, pensando en Sonoko. Algunas veces, la chica daba en el clavo. Pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al imaginar la respuesta del receptor del mensaje.

-Y tú la has contestado que… -dejó la pregunta en el aire.

-¡Qué es lo que me mide, por supuesto! -respondió Heiji con aires de orgullo herido. El teléfono resbaló entre los dedos paralizados del cuerpo del niño de siete años, pero se recuperó antes de que se estrellase definitivamente contra el suelo.

-¡Dime que es una broma! -preguntó con urgencia mientras se dirigía al cibercafé, imaginando el revuelo que había causado esa contestación- ¡Dímelo!

-¡Por supuesto que no! Si ella puede fardar de su 100 de pecho, yo puedo fardar de mis 26 centímetros.

_Fantasma…_

-¡¡Pero es que a ti no te mide **eso**!! -le gritó Conan viendo a través del cristal a una Ran desmayada.

-Eh, eso ha sido un golpe bajo Kudo -murmuró Heiji.

-¡Agh! ¡Apáñatelas como puedas! -terminó el niño, cerrando la tapa de su móvil bruscamente y entrando en el mismo momento en que en el ordenador de Heiji avisaba de una nueva y última respuesta:

_algodón de azúKar dice: _

**Ya, ya, 26, claro… Eso también habrá que comprobarlo ¬¬ Nos tenemos que ir, adiós chaval.**

El chico encaró una ceja, mientras dejaba reposar el teléfono en su sitio y se sobaba la oreja dolorida por toda la conversación.

-Puf… Y hasta el domingo… ¿Qué hago?.

* * *

_¡Enhorabuena a los valientes que llegaron hasta aquí!. Si lo has hecho, poco te cuesta agarrar y dejar un review (en los treinta segundos que tardas en dejar un review NO te da tiempo ha hacer nada interesante, así que arreale al "go" xD).  
¡Hasta la 3º y última parte!_


	3. Nota de las autoras

Nota de las autoras

Estimados/as lectores/as:

Les escribe GriTzi (también de parte de Lena) con la idea de aclarar, tras muchísimo tiempo de ausencia, algunos puntos. Sé que muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando qué ha ocurrido con esta historia, y comprendo perfectamente que esa duda les esté pasando por la cabeza y más cuando han manifestado haberles encantado este fic (eso me hace muy feliz, se los digo de corazón). Así pues he creído oportuno responderles.

Este fue en su momento (creo recordar allá por el año 2008) un proyecto iniciado por mí y otra persona (a quien considero una estupenda escritora), Lena. Ambas comenzamos a escribir dicho fic con muchísimo entusiasmo, con tantas ganas que, al menos por mi parte, sentía que jamás me cansaría de escribir. Sin embargo, a veces ocurren cosas que una no decide, la motivación se va apagando poco a poco, el roce con una serie va perdiendo fuerza, el tiempo libre se vuelve escaso, van ocurriendo cosas en nuestra vida personal que comienzan a apartarnos de lo que, en un momento dado, era algo importantísimo para nosotras… Sé que muchos/as me comprenderán en esto, dado que sospecho que no seré la única persona que lo haya vivido.

Factores como estos influyeron, pero también lo hizo el poco a poco menor contacto con la otra autora de este fic. No ocurrió nada, ninguna diferencia, no hubo ninguna razón para que ese contacto fuera en descenso. Simplemente, a veces en la vida, pasan cosas como estas de manera natural, y no existe ninguna razón. Sigo teniendo mucho afecto a Lena, y estoy segura de que ella también a mi, vivimos momentos estupendo y nos apreciamos mucho. Es precisamente por esta última razón por la que, en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de este tiempo, desde que hicimos la última publicación de este fic, intentamos retomarlo, intentamos organizarnos, sacar ideas… Pero todo se dificultaba sin nosotras poder hacer nada.

Así pues hoy, varios años después, y creyendo olvidada esta etapa, me he decidido a subir esta nota. Creo que ustedes se lo merecen completamente, y pido disculpas por la espera que hemos creado en bastantes personas. Prometo que hemos intentado sacar esto para adelante, pero al menos, hasta el día de hoy, esto no ha sido posible. Agradezco ENORMEMENTE los comentarios, los apoyos, las críticas… todo! Son ustedes quienen en gran parte dan sentido a todo esto, y quiero animarles a soñar y a escribir con las ansias con las que nosotras lo hicimos, de verdad que es una experiencia maravillosa.

Muchísimas gracias por haber compartido con nosotras este camino.

Y ya saben, esto no es un "adiós"… es un "**hasta luego**", porque retomaremos este fic algún día, cuando las fuerza y las ganas nos lo permitan!

Atentamente

GriTzi


End file.
